left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:IRC Channel
The Left 4 Dead Wiki IRC Channel is an Internet Relay Chat which allows members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki to talk instantaneously with one another through a live chat on the Internet. It's currently registered as #wikia-left4dead on the freenode network. Accessing the Channel If you already have an IRC Client... # Start up your IRC Client. # [irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-left4dead Click here to join #wikia-left4dead] If you don't have an IRC Client... # Go to https://webchat.freenode.net/ # Enter your wiki username into the Nickname bar. # Enter #wikia-left4dead into the Channel bar. # Click Connect. Rules The rules of #wikia-left4dead are currently under some construction, as the channel is somewhat new. However, what rules that are shown should be followed to the best of every user's abilities, as well as the Channel Guidelines. All users are expected to have knowledge of these rules before entering the channel. Therefore, any violations will be treated as such. These rules may be subject to change at any time. The Do's # Do use common courtesy... and sense. # Do be as polite, friendly, and considerate as you can. # Do assume good faith. The Don'ts # Don't attack/harass other users. # Don't use excessive profanity, especially when another user has asked you to minimize the use of it around them. # Don't use excessive caps. #* Because READING THIS FOR TWENTY LINES STRAIGHT can get annoying. Caps generally imply shouting, and we like to talk like civilized people. So, caps lock off, please! # Don't frequently discuss touchy and/or controversial topics. #* This includes, but is not limited to, politics and religion. #* Unless you know for sure that what you say will not offend anyone, try to avoid saying it. And even then, try to keep the discussion short. # Don't spam. # Don't troll. #* And on the same note, don't feed the trolls. The Consequences When a rule is broken, obviously, action will be taken to prevent it happening again. Usually, the following steps will be applied when a rule is violated; * The First Offense: Warning. * The Second Offense: Kick from the channel. * The Third Offense: Short ban (one day). Any further offenses will be treated with extended bans. Of course, these are all at the discretion of the operator administering the punishment, and responses to offenses may vary from op to op. Topics of Discussion This channel is primarily intended for things related to the Left 4 Dead Wiki and the Left 4 Dead universe in general, such as help and the general discussion of the two. However, straying into other topics is not entirely unusual—it is a chat channel, after all—and are not entirely forbidden. As aforementioned, controversial and just overall touchy subjects should not be heavily touched on. Nobody should take offense from #wikia-left4dead in any way. Though the controversial status if a topic may be defined differently by different people, it generally means things such as religion and politics. If you know for sure that nobody in the channel at the moment will take offense, it is okay to bring it up (just be careful about it, don't come on strongly), but don't linger on the topic for too long. If a new person joins the chat, it would be discourteous to risk insulting him/her and potentially scare them off. Stop the discussion and pick it up at a later time, if needed. If you persistently carry on with a topic when it is inappropriate, you will be asked to stop. After this, if you still continue with the topic, you may be kicked or banned from the channel temporarily. Also, since the Left 4 Dead Wiki is an English wiki, please use the best English you can manage on the channel. No, not Grammar Nazi, holier-than-thou levels of grammar, just intelligible English. Operators Currently, #wikia-left4dead has three operators. Left 4 Dead Wiki administrators are automatically granted operator status. * User:Stigma-231, founder (Stigma-231) * User:Five Dog (FiveDog) * User:Jo The Marten (Venatorphile) Additionally, Wikia staff members, Central Administrators, and volunteers automatically have operator capabilities, but they should not be asked about local issues; local operators will deal with minor problems. If someone is being disruptive in the channel and no operators are present, type /join #wikia and ask one of these users to help: * Angela * Avatar * Catherine * Greyman * Jack_Phoenix * Kirkburn * KyleH` * Phil_E * Pinky * sannse